As technology continues to advance, computing devices are becoming equipped with better and more capabilities and features. Faster processors, larger memory, and improved network bandwidth have made various resource intensive functionalities possible, even on mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet devices, and the like. Video chatting, for example, has evolved substantially and has become an increasingly popular pastime activity. Not only can users video chat on home or office computers now, but they can also do so using smaller mobile devices. Though convenient, however, mobile devices typically have smaller display screens, leaving little room to display video feeds. For example, in typical video conversations, live video feeds of a user of a device as well as those of one or more other users are displayed, but the user's own live feed can take up a significant amount of space or real estate on the display, and especially so on mobile devices. Because a user's main focus during a video chat are the live video feeds of other users, rather than his own, it can be advantageous to provide solutions for altering, or otherwise controlling the display of a user's own video feed.
Moreover, as users continue to demand more from their mobile devices, such as displaying or presenting a large number of images, text items, and/or other like objects, it can be difficult for users to maneuver the display and identify the various objects. Thus, it can be advantageous to provide solutions for altering, or otherwise controlling the display of objects on a display screen, such that a user can focus in on certain objects, while moving others out of focus or immediate view.